Lost and Found
by EternalTwilight24
Summary: It's summer Time! Bella is invited to the Cullen's cottage. Of course, Bella finds herself knee deep in trouble before she can even get there. But on an island wth vampires?... and friends? Someone's hiding something. But who? And why? [Hiatus]
1. Preface

**Lost and Found**

_**Authors Note:** This is my first fan fic so please be nice. Reviews are well appreciated and anything to make the story better or and mistakes noted please comment as I want this story to be right. Damn, I'm rambling. Don't mind me. Oh and I am terrible at paragraphing things. You've been warned. _

_**Disclaimer:** Since I am defiantly not S. Meyer I don't own the Cullen's or Bella or anyone else. New characters though, I do._

* * *

Preface

I awoke groggily, confused and my right wrist in obvious pain. Oh my god. I was cold, alone and … was someone here with me? I froze, trying to stay as still as possible. I could feel someone's intense gaze on me as a stinging feeling shot up my arm from my wrist.

A familiar smell reached my nose, it churning my stomach. Blood. Where was I? Where was Edward? I shifted a little, suddenly aware of what I was lying on. It was obvious I was lying down… on a bed?

A small window was on the wall in front of me. I could see a silhouette of a person sitting down near the corner of the room by the little light that was coming into the room from the window.

I sat up, curious. "Edward?" My voice was a whisper, scared though curious and confused. A quiet laughter was my only response. The figure rose, slowly walking towards me. I realized slowly that it was a man, as he stopped, around 5 feet away from the bed.

"Not quite." He stepped forwards again, covering that small distance, as he was soon in the beam of light the window provided. Pale skin, dark near black eyes, a perfect shaped face, hair almost the same color as Jasper's but longer. He was staring at me, not blinking or really moving. Well, more at my wrist which had sent another painful shock through me. I backed up on the bed a bit and he smirked, before showing me those ultra white teeth. A shiver ran up my spine and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Then who are you?" I pulled my bleeding wrist into my opposite hand. "What do you want?"

He smiled again, eyes flicking between the blood and my face a couple of times, as he was now at the foot of the bed. I backed up more, pressing my back into the wall behind me.

"My name's Lucas." He was at me side of the bed in half a second. I inched away from him, hiding my wrist from view. "That's all you really need to know. Then there's the fact that I'll be the reason you'll die young." He raised a hand and then I slowly sunk back into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was a pair of black eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it horrible?... _


	2. Chapter 1: Invitations

Chapter 1: Invitations

_**Authors Note:** Woo, first chapter. I assure you that this isn't a one shot. My insane mind and me have way too many ideas. Besides, I've already started working on the second chapter. :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight? Me? Ha. Don't make me laugh. Stephanie Meyer owns the Cullen's and like everybody else._

* * *

Bella's PoV 

_Beep! Beep!_

My eyes flickered open, as I rolled over, slapping my alarm clock and turning it off. Half asleep still, I rolled back over and pulled the covers over my head to block the sunlight, which was spilling into the room by the window, grumbling. A soft laughter came from the rocking chair. Just Edward.

Wait…

I shot up, my hair a mess, glancing around. The laughter only intensified and I found Edward staring at me from the end of my bed.

"Oh yes. So funny. Hilarious!" The sarcasm was there in full force but melted away. I glared at him only to find myself awed at the God-like person in front of me. I glanced away, regretfully, and to my clock which was flashing red digits. 6:00. "Ugh. Who turned my alarm on?" I glanced at Edward, who was looking at the ceiling innocently, and got out of bed.

Of course, my feet got caught and I found myself inches from the ground, nose to the floor. Edward laughed the musical laugh I loved again and helped my blushing self up.

He kissed my forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" I stared up at him for what seemed like an hour, though only like one minute. I let go and grabbed my bag of toiletries and a towel before heading to the bathroom, mumbling something about needing a human moment.

Turning the shower on, I set my stuff down, stripping off my clothes and putting them in the hamper. I stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing me as I shaved and washed my body. The smell of strawberries was strong as I lathered my hair with the shampoo, and rinsed it out. Turning off the shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I put all the stuff in my bag and realized I had no clothes. Crap.

Walking down the hallway slowly with my bag in my hand, I clutched the towel tightly. I stopped at my door.

"Edward? Turn around." I opened the door and went over to the closet after making sure Edward was turned around. I picked out a pair of faded, light blue torn jeans, and a white wife beater. I them on over the underwear and bra I had gotten out of my drawers. I dropped the towel and glanced at Edward, who had turned around as well and was staring at me and I went back to looking for a shirt.

I came up with a light green off the shoulder short-sleeved top – a result of one of the many shopping trips – and slipped it on.

Cold arm grabbed me from behind, Edward breathing in my ear. "Beautiful." He spun me around and smiled, as I was dazed.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly and he kissed my cheek, trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck. I stayed obediently still, not wanting to make this any harder than usual for him. He stopped once he found my lips a little bit later.

"Breakfast time for the human." He smiled crookedly at me and my heart had and audible reaction. He picked my up effortlessly, carrying me down the stairs. I pointed out that he didn't have to do that since my cast had come off last week but he ignored me as he set me down at the table.

I got up but Edward sat me back down with a quick "Stay". Regardless to say, I sat and watched him walk quickly around the kitchen, preparing me my breakfast.

Edward had watched many cooking shows as Alice has told me because he wanted to learn to cook food for me, I think it's so I can stop burning my hands whenever I use the stove. I thought it was sweet, but sad as cooking was the only thing I was better at than him. Besides falling down and being clumsy all the time. I mean.

I was served scrambled eggs, toast and waffles as my own personal Greek God placed the plate in front of me. I ate quickly, startled at how hungry I was. I finished in 10 minutes and was able to put my plate away in the dishwasher as Edward watched me curiously. I turned towards him, glancing at the clock, which read 6:30.

"Where are we going today?" I slide into Edwards lap, resting my head on his chest; breathing in the scent I could not get enough of even if I tried.

"My house." He wrapped his arms around my waist and in one quick and swift movement, I was on is back. I blinked, confused. He laughed and started towards the door.

"Are we running?" _Please say no. _I frowned and, much to my relief, Edward shook his head and opened the front door, closing it behind him and walked over to the silver Volvo in the driveway.

"Not this time." He opened the passenger's side door for me and I slid in, The door closing and the driver's door opening and closing before I could even reach fir my seatbelt. Strapping myself in, we started the short drive to the Cullen's house.

"What are we doing once there?" The speedometer reached 110 in a matter of minutes and I tore my gaze from outside, looking at my lap.

"Can't tell you that yet." I lifted my head and stared at him curiously for a moment. He easily grinned and the rest of the drive was quiet and I thought about what could happen. Soon enough we turned onto the dirt road leading to Edwards house.

He stopped the car and opened my door in a flash, waiting as I slowly, for him anyways, undid the seat belt and got out of the car. He walked me up to the front door and was about to open it. But, it was Alice who opened it first, who was smiling brightly. Jasper was at the stairs, sitting on the bottom step watching.

"Hey Bella!" Alice danced around as Edward helped me inside, the door shutting with a snap! behind him. "How are you?" She smiled.

_Confused? Slightly curious? _I thought and I smiled lightly back at her. I shrugged. "I'm fine. And you?"

A quiet snicker was heard from the stairs as Jasper stared at me, a smile slowly forming. I blinked. Realization swept over me as I figured out that Jasper must have known I was confused. I tried to look as normal as possible, blushing slightly.

"Oh don't mind Jasper." Alice chirped, still dancing around. "I'm fantastic!" She stopped in front of me, looking me up and down. "Cute shirt."

"Thanks." From behind me Edward picked me up bridal style, and I gave a squeak of surprise, obviously not expecting it. Alice and Jasper laughed and Edward brang me into the living room (quickly), grinning. He sat me down on the couch. Dazed, I leaned back closing my eyes. My heart was beating wilding in my chest.

"Whoa. You alright?" Alice sat down in front of me. I nodded.

"Head rush." My heart slowed down slowly. I glanced over at Edward who grinned as he sat down beside me. Jasper, who had just came in, sat on the opposite couch a little bit away, looking somewhat concerned and amused at the same time. Letting out a quiet sigh, I shifted, and leaned into Edward.

When I noticed Alice look at Edward, I looked out the window, just in time to see Edward nod once. Jasper sat up a little, looking confused. I closed my eyes as they all starting to hum, talking so fast to each other. After about two minutes, Jasper got up and left the room, reappearing in a matter of seconds. I just looked on confused.

"Bella." Edward looked at me with hopeful eyes. "What do you think about coming with us… for about two and a half weeks… to our cottage? We're leaving next week on Monday." He sounded unsure. Five days until Monday.

I was aware that Carlisle and Esme had walked in and everyone was staring at me. I shifted and leaned into Edwards chest, smiling.

"Of course!" Alice grinned and Esme was smiling lightly as she and Carlisle crossed the room and sat down.

I was surprised, to say the least, when Alice jumped up and hugged me. Edward stiffened for a second from under me, but relaxed as Alice let me go and I was lying on him again.

"We should call Charlie to let him know." I pointed out and Carlisle nodded.

"I'll take care of that." He glanced at Edward before getting up and leaving the room.

Esme sighed and got up as well." I'm leaving as well. We need to make sure Bella's able to eat." I blushed and Edward got up from under me, causing me to fall backwards onto the couch.

"Come on." He held out a hand and I took it. He helped me sit up and picked me up easily.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told and Edward carried me up the two flights of stairs and down a hallway. He put he down and I opened my eyes. To meet a closed door. "I have a surprise for you. Carlisle has already cleared it with Charlie and he says you can come with us." I could almost hear the smile in his voice and he put a hand over my eyes.

I could hear the door open and I was led inside the room. His voice was right next to my ear.

"Surprise." Edward lifted his hand off of my eyes and I opened them. I Gasped.

The couch had been moved and in its place was a four-poster king sized bed with crimson sheets that looked like silk. The wood was dark and millions of pillows had been placed on top of the bed. On the opposite wall in front of the bed, a huge wardrobe made in the same wood as the bed was sitting there, it's door open to reveal a flat screen TV. I turned around to find Edward, but he wasn't there.

"Over here." Turning again, I found Edward leaning on the wall beside a door I never noticed before. "It's new." He must've seen my confused face because he said, "I'm getting better at reading your face. Open it."

"Ah. Okay." I walked over to where Edward was and turned the door handle. It swan inwards and revealed clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. I walked inside. "Whoa. Alice?"

"How'd you guess?" I jumped about a mile. I hadn't heard him come in. He chuckled and walked over to three drawers were at the back of the closet. "Go ahead. Look around."

I followed him and looked at the drawers before sitting down and opening the bottom drawer. It was filled with bathing suits. Mostly bikinis but I spotted a couple of one pieces in the back. I closed it, watching it slide closed and opened the one above it. It was filled with underwear and bras. I shot a glance and Edward before closing it.

Edward opened the last one and I peered in. It was filled with about every color imaginable. From black to a lime green to a sparking white. And there were about ten different styles of pajamas. The one I picked up was a nightgown. It was a rich dark purple, spaghetti straps that crossed at the back and went down to my ankle when I held it up to myself. A lace pattern was at the top, which was V-neck shaped. "Woah."

"Do you like it?" I stared at Edward for a moment, while putting the nightgown away.

"No." I paused and he looked hurt. "It's amazing! Thanks." I hugged him and he kissed my hair lightly.

Edward picked my up again and walked over to the bed. Carefully he gently threw me onto it and I bounced around, the pillows becoming screwed up. When I stopped, I rolled over onto my back, now in the middle of the bed. Edward must have gotten on because when I rolled over towards the pillows, he was there. I looked up at him, getting myself lost in his light topaz eyes. He smirked and picked up the remote for his stereo turning it on. Debussy filled the room as Edward put the remote down. He rolled over, hovering above me, hands on either side of my head, with no weight on me. He leaned forward, slowly trailing kisses from my forehead to my jaw to my lips. My heart accelerated as he kept going, from my lips to the side of my neck. I stayed obediently still but Edward growled into my neck and got up, sitting beside me.

Which revealed Alice and Jasper in the doorway. Jasper was smirking while looking amused, but Alice just looked slightly interested and was smiling. She danced into the room, Jasper walking in behind her and they sat down on the couch. Then I noticed that Alice had food in her hand. I was a chocolate bar. Kit Kat, my favorite.

"Esme got back from shopping. You should see what she got." She tossed the chocolate bar at me and I tried to catch it but, due to my lack of hand-eye co-ordination skills, missed. It landed in front of me and I rolled over onto my stomach, opening it. "Basically like three of almost everything in the store. And more. Oh, and she also got Bella about four different kinds of feminine products." I blushed and Edward laughed.

Jasper spoke up after snickering. "It's funny, now that I think about it."

"She also got you some shampoo, shaving stuff, soap, all that." Alice continued, ignoring Jasper. "Come on. She just finished unloading the car." I got up, still eating the Kit Kat, and Alice gracefully jumped to her feet, and skipped over to the door. I followed, surprising myself by not tripping. She led me down the flights of stairs.

When we got to the kitchen, I stopped. Emmet, Esme and Rosalie were all taking stuff out of bags and putting them into piles. About half of the surfaces had been covered with unopened bags and food. I felt a cold arm around my waist and Edwards chin resting on the top of my head.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that you're staying with us this week?" Edward asked lightly. I finished the piece of chocolate in my hand and swallowed.

"Yes." I looked up at him. _They really spoil me. _I thought. The reason why I wasn't complaining anymore about the cost was because every time I had, Edward looked so sad and had pointed out that they enjoyed it and that money was no problem. So I had given up trying to get the Cullen's (mostly Edward and Alice) to stop spoiling me. As a result, Alice would take me shopping about once a week, and Rosalie had started to come sometimes every now and then.

I think that she's starting to get used to me, but she still doesn't talk to me that much and ignores me most the time. But she doesn't leave the room anymore and doesn't glare at me as much so I guess she is coming around.

I looked around the room, finishing the chocolate bar in my hand. Me eyes fell on Jasper, who had just entered the room with a forgotten bag. We have had some progress lately. He still would not touch me that much but sometimes he would sit or stand near me, but he was always guarded, as if not trying to give in to something. Edward is still worried about Jasper and me but he's gotten better as well.

"You forgot one." Jasper held up the bag. Esme took it and unloaded it.

I noticed that on the table were the shampoos, shaving stuff and such. I walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of shampoo. It looked expensive, but I couldn't tell because the tag was ripped off. The back said that it would 'volumise your hair' and can 'put a shine to it'. I giggled quietly and Alice came over.

"What?" She took the bottle out of my hand, looking over it.

"Oh, nothing. Just something that was written on the back." I shrugged, looking around at all the food. Some breakfast food was piled in one group, lunch stuff in another and dinner food grouped one after another on the counter. Finally, the snacks and junk food stuff was on the table beside the bathroom things.

Emmet and Rosalie were putting all the empty bags in a cabinet and Esme was standing near the breakfast food, looking slightly proud. Jasper and Edward had sat down at the table watching everyone with easy smiles on their faces.

"Did you buy enough stuff?" My voice was barely a whisper. The piles of food _were _pretty big.

"Well, you are staying with use for about two and a half weeks." Esme pointed out. I blushed, mentally kicking myself.

"Right." Edward laughed quietly and I sat down in his lap.

Alice stiffened for a minutes, not even, then relaxed. She said something to fast for me to hear to herself and walked out. She returned with my black and silver cell phone in her hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's going to call you but you won't be able to hear the phone." She shrugged, giggling. "Vision."

"Of course." I knew that. Not.

Alice came over and handed me the phone. "It'll ring soon." She lifted herself onto the table.

I watched as Esme finished putting all the food away, a blur moving around the kitchen. Emmet and Rosalie walked over.

"We're going hunting with Esme soon. Want to come?" Emmet asked, Rosalie ignoring me. Jasper nodded and Edward sighed, slipping out from under me, causing me to fall forward. Edward caught me just as my skull was about to make contact with the table.

"You do know that you just would have ended up bleeding in a room of vampires, right?" I blushed and nodded slowly. Edward helped my up. "Alice, you are staying here, right?"

"Yep. I have already gone hunting earlier today." Alice replied and she smiled at me. "We'll need to go shopping."

"Well, that's settled then. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye!" Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper walked out. Edward looked at me and kissed my check, whispering a "Bye, Bella" into my ear and telling Alice to take care of me. Then he left, the sound of the door closing behind him.

A very happy looking Alice smiled at me and took my hand. "Come on, Bella!"

She brang me up to her bathroom. "I like your clothes but your hair? I'm fixing that."

I've learned not to argue with Alice about her constantly using me as a Barbie doll. She looks hurt then proceeds to ignore me as if I hadn't said anything and goes back to putting makeup on me or doing my hair in some complicated looking thing that I can't pronounce.

So, I sat down in the chair and let her do my hair. She said that it would be quick and I smiled as she wet my hair a little and put it up in a French twist ("It'll end up wavy." She explained when I asked why she wet my hair).

Once done with that, she opened a drawer, which had a whole bunch of make up in it. Alice took out an eye shadow brush and spread a sparkly gold onto my eye. Next she applied a black line of eyeliner under my eye and brushed on mascara.

"Done." Alice smiled, pleased with her work. "Let's go." WE walked downstairs and I put my cell phone in my pocket.

Alice and I went outside, Alice then running over to the garage to get a car. She pulled up in Edward's Volvo. I looked confused.

"They took Emmet's jeep. And besides, Edward drives you with this car all the time. But, don't tell him just to be safe. I enjoy my life." Pause. "Un-life. Whatever. Hop in and let's go."

I opened the door, sliding in and buckling myself in. Then, just as Alice started driving, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Jessica. How are you?" Pause She didn't wait for me to reply. "I'm good. Anyways. Listen. Are you free tomorrow night? Cause I would _love _it if you could come to this party I'm throwing at a friends house. Please say you'll come?"

I glanced at Alice who was smiling and nodding insanely. "Umm… okay. Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great! See you then. Kisses!" She hung up, leaving me to stare at the phone. Lice giggled.

"Told you we needed to go shopping. Party!" I started to remember my last party experience in Phoenix. Let's just say that I wasn't my self and got dunk, only to be woken up by birds on my front lawn while I lay on the porch.

"Alice?" I paused, looking at her. She smiled. "If you get any visions of me at the party please do not tell Edward. I tend to get a little… different at parties. I ended up passed out drunk last time I went to one. I don' want Edward to worry about me. More that he usually does anyway. I do want to go to Jessica's party and if he knows that, I don't think I'll be going."

Alice laughed. "Okay, Bella. I promise I won't. I'll just watch, amused. We're here." She pulled into the parking lot and got out. I did the same, trailing behind that dancing Alice. We walked into the mall and Alice went into a store, grabbing my wrist.

She looked through the racks of clothes, coming up with 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants and 1 skirt. She also had a dress in her other hand.

"Here." She led me to the changing rooms, pushing the clothes into my hands.

I put on a pair of tight jeans, and a red halter-top and came out. Alice looked up and glanced at me, shaking her head. We narrowed to down to a long black frilly skirt and a white one-shoulder top. A pair of dark jeans that looked really good on me and a blue top. It was sleeveless and the neckline plunged down low enough to show a little bit of cleavage. In the end it was the light blue top and the black skirt. Alice paid and we left, going into another store. She bought me a pretty silver purse there.

Once done, she drove us home, saying that Edward and the rest would be back soon. The drive was uneventful, Alice driving fast, reminding me that I didn't like it when she drove. We made it with, according to Alice, five minutes to spare, getting out of the car and into the house and the Jeep's horn sounded in the driveway.

A minute later, everyone was in the living room except for Esme. Emmet and Rosalie took the chair farthest from me, Alice and Jasper on the couch and me with my head resting on Edward's lap.

I looked at the clock. 1:00.Woah. I hadn't noticed how hungry I had gotten but Edward sure had. My stomach made the quietest of sounds, I could hardly hear it, but it did bring a smile to Edward's face. Her got up and let me walk myself for once to the kitchen, where he made me a sandwich in the time it took me to sit down at the table and get comfortable.

"Thanks." Noting his smile, I thought _He likes taking care of me._ I guess I looked thoughtful because Edward asked what I was thinking and he walked over.

"That you like taking care of me." I looked down, blushing slightly and started eating my sandwich.

Edward nodded once. I finished half of the sandwich quickly, Edward watching.

"You know, that doesn't look that appetizing." I laughed.

"Says the one who made it." I pointed out getting up. Edward made no move to stop me, so I picked up my plate and rinsed it. I paused looking around. "Uh… where do I put this?"

Edward walked over, taking the plate and disappeared in a blur. I could hear water running for a second, followed by cupboards being opened and closed. But it was too fast so I wasn't that sure.

"Boo." I screamed and a cold hand went over my mouth. I stopped and pushed the hand away, turning around. Edward dropped his hand and Jasper had a pleased look on his face. Behind them Alice was giggling.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Scare the innocent human why don't you?" My heart was still beating wildly. "What was that for?"

"You were just standing there when Alice and I came is so I decided to have some fun. Of course, Edward stopped it before we could do any real damage…" Jasper smirked. I had an image of me turning around not finding anyone and keep having my shoulder tapped on. I looked over at Alice who was still giggling.

"Oh, very funny." I walked over to Alice and poked her in the sides, causing her to laugh harder. I grinned.

Someone, probably Edward, came up behind me and started to tickle my sides. I laughed and tried to get away. No such luck. Stupid super human strength.

"Alice..." I chocked out between fits of laughter. "Help… me." I looked over at Alice who was grinning.

She ran over, pulled me out of Edward's arm and picked me up. Wasting no time, she ran me upstairs and into Edward's bathroom. She locked the door.

"It'll hold them off for a couple of minutes. Though they can smell you." She glanced at the door. "Edward and Jasper are coming."

We waited a minute or two and there was a bang on the door. It sounded like they were trying to open the door. Alice giggled and opened the door. Edward and Jasper flew in, running into the wall. Alice grabbed me and ran.

We flew down the stairs to the second floor. Alice ran into every room explaining that it'll confuse them if my smell was everywhere. She ran me down the stairs, past Rosalie and Emmet who were laughing. Alice stopped once we were outside, standing in front of the river.

I looked over t Alice, who was looking thoughtful. Just then, we heard the door slam open and the sound of people running. Alice grabbed onto me again and jumped. We landed on the other side of the river, Alice letting go of me. I fell onto the grass, landing on my but.

"Got cha!" I shifter around on the grass, just to see two figures jump and land beside us. Jasper was shaking his head, and rubbing his shoulder. Edward was laughing.

"That hurt Alice." Alice skipped over, grinning like a fool.

"Poor Jasper. Here. This'll help." Alice smiled playfully and pushed Jasper into the water. He grabbed onto her hand, pulling her in with him. I laughed, flipping over onto my stomach, lying down.

Alice splashed Jasper and Edward sat down beside me. He glanced at me and grinned. I looked at him, then at the water. I started to get up.

"Oh no. No, no, no." I backed away, sitting down again and looked at where Edward was. He wasn't there. I frowned. "Edward?"

Cold arms picked me up suddenly and I looked around in surprise. I was then gently thrown in the water, landing beside Jasper. I went under water for a moment and sprang back up, spitting out water from my mouth. My heart was wild, and my breathing still hadn't returned to normal.

Alice looked at me and giggled, swimming over. I must've looked awful compared to the Cullen's who looked like wet super models. She wiped under my eyes with her fingers.

"You're makeup's all ruined." She wiped away more stuff. "There."

Jasper came up behind Alice and dunked her under water. Edward had come in and had swum over to us. He laughed from behind me. I continued to tread water where I was, turning around.

I felt two hands on my ankle and was pulled down. I held my breath, twisting around to face my attacker. Alice was swimming to the side of me, not breathing. Like she needed to. Jasper was on the other side, smirking. They just floated there, staring at me innocently as if they didn't do it. My breath ran out but I hadn't noticed, until water filled my mouth. My eyes widened, trying to get loose. The let go of me and I swam up to the surface, falling backwards and into Edward's chest. I spit out the water and Edward sighed.

"What happened?" He sounded curious and protective. I found my breath and sighed.

"Alice or Jasper pulled me under water." Said people came up, took one look at Edward, and swam away in a blur. They got out of the water and went inside.

"Come on." Edward helped me out and I looked into his eyes, which had become a darker brown. I smiled at him and they lightened a bit. He carried me inside and up the first flight of stairs.

"I'm fine, really." We passed Emmet and Rosalie's closed door and he paused for a second once at Jasper and Alice's door. "Really."

He kept going carrying my up to his room, setting me down by the bed. I stood there as Edward opened the door to the walk in closet, walking in and closing the door. I shivered and folded my arms over my chest. He came out with a shirt in one hand and his wet clothes in the other. I nearly fell over at the sight but regained balance. He disappeared and a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Edward's voice sounded from the bathroom. The door opened, revealing a now dry and changed Alice.

She skipped over to me, looking me over and went over to the closet. She came back out with a red one-shoulder top, a black skirt, and a matching set of black bra and panties. She then dragged me to her bathroom.

She closed the door behind us and handed me the clothes and turned around, keeping busy with makeup. I stripped quickly, got a towel and dried myself off before putting on the new clothes. I turned back to Alice who was stalk still. She was having a vision. I did the only thing I thought of.

"Uh… JASPER!" I walked over to Alice as the door opened. Jasper came in humming something to Alice. She moved, turning around, smiling, and hummed back at him. He nodded and left. I blinked.

"You might want to change into pants and get a coat, Bella. We are playing baseball tonight." She grinned and did my makeup quickly. WE left the bathroom and went back into Edward's room. Edward was sitting on the couch, looking angry, yet happy and the same time. His face softened when he saw us. Alice danced on by, pulling me into the closet. She threw a pair of jeans at me. I changed quickly and she threw a sweatshirt (blue, hoodie) at me/ I put it on and walked over to Edward, sitting on the other end of the couch, curling up by the armrest.

Alice skipped back in, looking at her watch. "6:15. Wow time flies. Come on. It's going to start to rain in a moment." I looked over at the window. Sure enough, it started to rain. " And cue the lightning. And thunder in, oh about 5 minutes or so. Carlisle came back." She gracefully bounced out the door.

"Edward smiled, standing up. I got up as well and walked about two feet forward, before stopping. I noticed Edward staring at me. He curled his lips up over his teeth for a moment.

"Still don't find you scary, you know." Put my hand on my hip and he stopped, grinning.

Edward circled me, as if trying to find the best angle to pounce at me was. He stopped and curled his lips above his teeth again. She crouched down and a growl came from the back of his throat. I looked into his eyes, which weren't playful. At all.

"Edward? Stop it. You wouldn't…" I stayed where I was, slightly scared. She growled again.

Before I knew it, I was in the air. I let out a muffled scream as Edward had folded me into his chest, arms around me like an unbreakable cage. We landed on the bed, Edward's cold lips on my neck. His teeth grazed the skin gently. A loud clap of thunder sounded, causing me to flinch. Edward's teeth had a little more pressure and he abruptly pulled away. I was breathing hard, heart skipping a beat. Edward's musical laugh filled the room, and he let me go.

"You were saying Bella?" I shook my head.

Edward got up, returning with a jacket for me. I got up and walked over, putting it on. He picked me up and put me on his back in one swift movement. He brang me downstairs to the first floor, Alice, Esme, Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper all there near the door. Alice was grinning. Rosalie came out of the living room muttering.

"Here." Esme handed me an umbrella. "Alice says you'll need it for a little while." She smiled kindly.

Emmet, the closest to the door, opened it and everyone ran out. We walked.

"Close your eyes and hold on." I dusked my head down, closing my eyes and making sure I was holding tightly onto the umbrella. Then, Edward ran.

It lasted for about 10 seconds, the feeling of flying, and then it stopped. I opened my eyes then slid of Edward's back. The Cullen's were scattered around the field, waiting.

"Edward, you're on Alice and Emmet's team." Esme called and I walked over to her. Edward nodded and ran over to the outfield. Esme's voice was clear. "Play ball!"

The baseball game as about 2 hours long. Emmet's team won 7-6 and Edward scored 3 times the first time. The switched up teams and the other team one 8-5 or something.

By the time it was all over, my watch said it was about 10:35. Esme called the current game (number 4) and we went back to the house.

I hadn't eaten in a while, so once we got back, Edward made me a small late dinner. I was getting tired but I still ate it. Edward got me upstairs into his room and I changed into the purple nightgown I had seen this morning.

I came out of the bathroom to find Edward lying on the bed in pajama pants. I got in bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Hope you had a great day, Bella." Edward's voice was soft and right by my ear.

"Amazing." I mumbled sleepily and Edward started to hum me my lullaby. "Goodnight Edward... Love you."

"I love you to, Bella." Edward kissed my head and kept humming my lullaby. I yawned and darkness over came me as sleep took over.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the first Chapter. The second one is about half way done, but I'm suffering a writer's block right now. Sorry it took so long to post this, guys. If you review you get another chapter:)_


End file.
